


Now, I Can See

by thesupremegrinch



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Infidelity, Light Angst, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-12-27 03:48:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18296225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesupremegrinch/pseuds/thesupremegrinch
Summary: Cordelia isn't pleased with her life, but then a certain witch joins the Coven.





	1. Chapter 1

It'd been a couple months since Cordelia got blinded. It was unsettling knowing someone intentionally blinded her but having no idea who it was. Hank didn't help her with the adjustment at all. He was around as much as he ever was, which was hardly at all. Claiming to go out of town on business trips. She knew what those trips were for now.

It was funny in a morbid way. Going blind opened her eyes to his deceitful ways. She now had the Second Sight and she'd seen Hank cheating on her, having sex with another woman. Cordelia was hurt and angry to say the least, but she ended up letting Hank stay around.

That's how great her self-confidence was. With Fiona as a mother and never knowing who her father was, letting Hank run all over her had come naturally to her. She felt like a pitiful failure, she couldn't keep the Coven safe and she couldn't even keep her marriage together.

Being pitiful and blind didn't make the girls treat her any differently. They still had no respect for her and now they just treated her like a nuisance. Everyone made her feel like that except for the Coven's newest edition, Misty Day. Myrtle was kind to her, but she never made her feel any better about herself.

Misty had been genuinely kind to her since she welcomed her with open arms to the Academy. Cordelia's time spent feeling sorry for herself decreased as she spent much of her time helping Misty manage and learn about her powers. She also taught the girl about her potions and plants, which was something she was reluctant to do until the girl showed genuine interest. Cordelia had never had anyone else give a rat’s ass about either.

Until Misty, that is. They worked closely in the greenhouse every day. Their conversations weren't limited to plants and magic, they got to know each other and talked about everything. They'd always been touchy feely since the day they met. Cordelia thought that was just how Misty was, so she took her lead and offered lingering touches for support and hugs for when the girl reached new milestones with her abilities. Cordelia wasn't able to physically see the girl, but she could often feel her warm breath on her skin and the warmth from her body to know just how close the girl would always get to her. Cordelia didn't mind, she'd never had any kind of relationship flourish quite like it did with Misty.

It'd been a few weeks since Myrtle had found a way to give Cordelia her sight back, with mismatched eyes, but she was just happy to be able to see again. The first time she saw Misty, she was barely able to keep her composure, she was so blown away by the sight of her. She'd already known what the girl looked like since the vision she saw of her getting burned at the stake but seeing her in real life was another story.

Now, being able to see Misty when she would get so close to her would always cause a blush to appear on Cordelia's cheeks. She was sure the girl noticed, but she never let on like she did. It was in the same aspect that being able to see made Cordelia aware that the girl didn't get up close and personal with the other girls like she did with her. Sure, the girl was friendly to everyone, but Cordelia never saw her touch them like she did with her. It didn't take long for Cordelia to notice that Misty was going out of her way to have a reason to touch her. She wasn't sure why, she'd never had anyone take such a interest in her and want to be near her so badly.

After regaining her sight, Cordelia's relationship with Hank was still just as shitty. He was only home on the weekends and then he'd pretend to be working out of town Monday through Friday. Cordelia knew he was cheating on her and he knew she knew. Still, she didn't do or say anything about it. Cordelia no longer pretended they had a perfect marriage to everyone else. Even when he was home, the two of them would barely talk. They practically ignored each other until they shared the same bed of the nights. Cordelia would let him have sex with her both nights and then he'd leave again.

The sex was her least favorite part of him coming back to her. It wasn't even pleasurable for her anymore after knowing about his infidelity. She'd either lay there and let him do whatever until he rolled off of her for the night or she'd ride him until he came just to get it over with. He didn't force her, but there was something deeply engrained in her that made her feel like she still had to do it. Hank would always fall asleep right after, and the only times Cordelia got off were when she took matters into her own hands. She didn't love him anymore and she now knew that he never loved her like he claimed to.

She didn't dwell on it anymore, she just got used to how things were now. She felt more positive lately despite everything, thanks to Misty. The girl was always so upbeat and could make her smile no matter what.

Currently, the two ladies found themselves in the kitchen blending up their own milkshakes due to Misty's brilliant suggestion. It was a Tuesday night, but Misty had insisted that they needed to treat themselves. Cordelia's favorite part about Misty was how she always tried to keep everything light and have fun. Lord knows Cordelia could use someone like that in her life.

The two ladies finished blended their milkshakes and drank them at the kitchen bar while they joked around and laughed about anything and everything. When they finished drinking them, Cordelia quickly washed the dishes and left them in the sink. She walked back over toward Misty, but the girl stood up in front of her before she could sit down.

Cordelia didn't know what happened, all she knew was that Misty was practically standing right against her, but that wasn't unusual.  Misty was silent for a few seconds and then she opened her mouth to slowly say, "I've been so repressed by my own family that I've never really had a romantic interest." Cordelia saw the girl slowly bring her hand up and then she felt it push her hair behind her ear and linger there. Cordelia remained quiet so that she could finish whatever she was going to say.

Misty's mouth opened again, and she said, "I like ya more than I think I should...and I want to kiss ya." Cordelia was surprised, even though given the girls actions toward her she really shouldn't be. Cordelia stayed still so Misty could bring her lips to her own. Misty's free hand curled up and she held Cordelia's chin between her thumb and forefinger.

Cordelia closed her eyes and kissed her back. The kiss was soft and slow as their lips moved together. Cordelia hadn't put it together that she'd wanted the same thing, but after Misty initiated it, the kiss felt so right. Cordelia let her arms wrap around the girl's waist as Misty easily eased her tongue inside her mouth and explored.

Cordelia moved her tongue with Misty’s, and she felt the girl's hand trail down her hair and stop on her breast. Cordelia felt her hand cupping her there and it was starting to make her hormones cut loose. Misty gently squeezed, causing Cordelia to let out a breathy moan against her lips.

Misty finally withdrew her tongue from her mouth and gently bit down on her bottom lip. Cordelia felt the girl's hands go to the back of her thighs and lift her up onto the bar. She saw that Misty's eyes were clouded over. Misty's hand slowly pushed its way up her leg, under her skirt as she held onto Cordelia’s hip.

Both of their breathing picked up as her hand went higher and higher. Misty's hand reached the side of her underwear and the girl paused for just a second before angling her hand in the opposite direction and pushing it inside them.

Her fingers slowly roamed over Cordelia’s folds before her finger rested on her entrance.  Cordelia hooked one arm upward around the girl’s body, letting her hand hold onto her shoulder blade, and holding the top of her shoulder with her other hand. Misty gently pushed a single finger inside.

Cordelia felt her whole body heat up as Misty started slowly thrusting her finger. Another finger was added. Cordelia moaned as the girl curled them up with every thrust, hitting a spot that had her toes curling and her hands holding her tighter. She stared into clouded blue eyes as breathy moans were drawn out of her.

Hank hadn’t made her feel this good in over six months. She suddenly became aware of the glaring fact that she was married. Trying to articulate her thoughts, but not being able to find the right words, she managed an, “Misty, wh-…Hank.” She saw the girl’s eyes widen as she asked, “Should I stop?”

She could feel her fingers still going. She didn’t want it to stop, “No.” She felt Misty’s finger’s pick up their pace and she moaned again. Misty’s thumb ran up her slit, collecting wetness, before it started rubbing up and down on her clit.

Cordelia clutched Misty harder, pulling her closer. The girl kissed along her jawline as her moans got more sensual and frequent. Her legs started shaking, the tell-tell sign that she would be cumming very soon.

The thrusts and circles became faster. With a few more moans and kisses to her jaw, Cordelia felt pleasure make her body feel impossibly hot and tingle everywhere. Her body clung onto Misty’s fingers as she felt better than she had in a long time.

She gasped as the orgasm went away. Misty let her fingers and lips linger where they were briefly before pulling her mouth away and slowly withdrawing her fingers. Cordelia let go of her so she could back away, then she eased herself down off of the bar.

The girl grabbed her hand with the one that hadn’t just been all over her. Misty said, “I know you’re married, but y’all don’t act like a married couple. I want this to be more than a one-time thing, I can tell that ya not happy with him, let me make ya happy.”

Cordelia smiled and said, “That’s the best thing I’ve heard in I don’t know how long.” Misty smiled back at her and asked, “So, ya wanna go watch a movie in the living room?” Cordelia answered with a “Yes,” and so they went.


	2. Ch. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First time seeing Hank after that happened.

Cordelia found herself in the greenhouse with Misty, teaching the girl how to brew a potion. When the girl completed the task, Cordelia pulled her into a celebratory hug, which had been the norm for them whenever Misty accomplished something new. Cordelia wrapped her arms around her neck and felt the girl’s arms go around her waist.

Cordelia pulled back to let go, but the arms around her didn’t loosen. She met Misty’s eyes as the girl held her close. Cordelia could feel her breath hitting her face while their bodies stayed pressed together. The body heat that the girl was lending her made her cheeks heat up, she knew she was blushing.

Misty gave her a smile and said, “Ya don’t have to get all shy.” Cordelia felt her bring a hand up to her cheek and lightly pinch it as she teased, “But it is cute that ya blush when I get so close to ya.” Cordelia couldn’t help but smile, the girl made her feel giddy.

She felt Misty take her chin between her thumb and forefinger, something she did every time that they had kissed so far, and brought her lips to Cordelia’s. The kiss was tender and loving. Cordelia let her left hand trail down to hold onto the girl’s upper arm as the kiss deepened.

Finally, Misty was the one to pull away. She was usually the one who initiated things and ended them. Cordelia hadn’t gotten the confidence to make any moves yet, but when Misty initiated them, she didn’t turn her down. Given it had just been three days since what happened in the kitchen.

It was Friday. Cordelia let Misty out of her grasp and the ladies turned to clean everything off the table they had been using. While they were doing that, Cordelia said, “Hank will be back tomorrow morning.” She stepped over to put some of the ingredients back onto the shelf, when the girl asked, “Have ya talked to him since what happened?”

Cordelia turned back to face her, “I talked to him once very briefly. I haven’t told him about us if that’s what you’re asking.” She didn’t want to upset Misty, but she didn’t know how long the girl would be interested in her. No one ever stayed interested in her for long. She didn’t know when they should get their relationship out in the open, she didn’t want to let everyone know and then Misty decide she was done with her just for everyone to talk about how pathetic she was again. She also didn’t know how to address the subject to Hank, or if she should yet.

The girl hesitated before saying, “That’s understandable. I know he’s your husband.” Cordelia gently took Misty’s hand in her own, meeting her eyes, and said, “I really like you, it’s just a hard situation.” The girl smiled before asking, “Ya want to go listen to Stevie Nicks in my room?”

Cordelia noticed the girl perk up after her own suggestion, so of course she said yes. They went to her room and settled on her bed as they listened to the stereo. After a while, they found themselves passionately making out with Misty laying on top of her. Cordelia loved being in her embrace and kissing her.

Cordelia felt Misty’s hands go down to pull at the hem of her shirt. She could feel heat coursing through her body as she lifted her arms up and let the girl remove it. They hadn’t done anything besides kissing since the kitchen fiasco. Cordelia watched the girl hold her arm out and let her shirt drop to the floor. Here she was in just her bra, she was starting to feel self-conscious. She heard Misty whisper, “You’re so beautiful.” Cordelia saw that look in the girl’s eyes, the look she hadn’t seen since what happened in the kitchen.

She felt the girl’s hands go around her and unhook her bra. This was it, she was going to let her see her bare chest. She felt vulnerable, Hank was the only person that saw her naked in years, but she was ready to share this with Misty.

The girl leaned up and pulled the bra down her arms, letting it land in the floor beside her shirt. Cordelia watched the girl’s expression turn into one of awe before she felt hands cupping her breasts. Fingers and thumbs moved to begin rolling her nipples. Cordelia moaned as the tingles of pleasure brought wetness to the surface.

Misty’s lips connected with her skin just below her collarbone, then made their way down to wrap around a nipple, sucking it in and licking on it. Cordelia’s hands went to hold to the girl’s arms, with light moans escaping her lips. With the girl’s mouth and fingers working at her nipples, she felt them get impossibly hard.

Cordelia felt Misty’s hand leave her breast, trailing down to meet her other hand at the button on her pants. The girl raised her head up to meet Cordelia’s eyes and asked, “Can I take these off…and your underwear?”

“Yes.” Cordelia’s hormones had made her a mess. She already missed the mouth and fingers that left her breasts, she needed Misty to touch her. She felt the button on her pants come undone and the zipper come down. She lifted her hips to allow Misty to slowly pull her pants and underwear down her hips, then proceed to pull them down her legs and drop them to the floor.

She was completely naked. She felt soft caresses along her ribcage and stomach. Cordelia reached her hands out to take ahold of the hem of the girl’s shirt. Misty seemed to look slightly surprised as she asked, “Ya want me naked too?” Cordelia nodded, then pulled the shirt over the girl’s head and let it join her own clothes in the floor.

Cordelia’s eyes took in the exposed skin. The girl was beautiful. She stroked at the soft skin on the girl’s stomach, hearing a soft sigh above her. Cordelia’s eyes went to the girl’s bra-clad chest, “Take it off,” she said quietly. She watched as the girl’s hands went behind her back, then the bra was in the floor too.

Cordelia moaned at the sight, her mouth suddenly watering. She sat up and gently covered both of the breasts with her hands and squeezed. She heard Misty moan and her left hand moved down to the girl’s ribcage so that her mouth could take its place. She kissed the top of the girl’s breast before taking her nipple between her lips.

She softly suckled as she felt two hands weave their way into her hair. She flicked her tongue over the hardened bud as her finger and thumb gently pinched at the girl’s other nipple. She felt Misty hiss above her and could feel her rocking her hips into her. Enough was enough, Cordelia knew they both needed more.

She trailed her hand from Misty’s breast to the waistband of her skirt. She heard a needy, “Yes, please.” Cordelia pulled her face away at that and got the girl out of her skirt and panties. She looked down at the girl’s most private place, she’d never been with a girl before, but she found Misty’s body to be beautiful.

She looked into Misty’s eyes, “You’re breathtaking.” She brought her right hand up and touched the girl’s folds. She ran her finger through her slit, feeling the slickness that coated it. She quickly found the girl’s clit and slowly started rubbing over it. She heard a moan half a second before she felt lips on her own.

Cordelia felt hands on her shoulders and her body being pushed back onto the mattress, the girl’s lips staying attached to hers. Then, there were fingers pressing against her entrance, that soon made their way inside. Cordelia made quick circles on Misty’s clit as the fingers inside her started thrusting at a quick pace.

Both ladies moaned into the kiss. Misty pull back enough to whisper against Cordelia’s lips, “Do what I do, ok?” Cordelia answered with a husky, “Yes,” before the girl’s tongue was in her mouth. Cordelia felt a thumb rubbing harsh circles into her clit while her fingers kept their pace thrusting, and now curling, inside her.

Cordelia moaned and could feel herself shaking already. She let two of her own fingers push inside Misty’s entrance as she brought her thumb up to the girl’s clit, mimicking the same ministrations that were being done to her. She never had her fingers inside another vagina, but she found that she quite liked the feeling. Misty had to stop kissing her to let out low moans as Cordelia’s fingers worked both inside her and on her clit. That made the situation so much sexier to Cordelia, she could see herself doing this with the girl often.

Misty’s body was pressed down on hers, causing their breasts to lay against each other’s, eliciting even more sensations. Both ladies moaned and gasped as their legs shook and their bodies clutched at each other’s fingers trying to hold them in place. Cordelia’s release was something else, and judging by Misty’s reaction, she had a similar experience.

The next morning, Hank had made it home. Cordelia was less than thrilled, she no longer cared if he came back to her, she was actually starting to hope that he would decide not to come back. Here he was, bringing his suitcase into their bedroom. Cordelia had just gotten out of the shower and gotten dressed, so she was in the room when he walked in.

He offered a, “Hey, baby,” and walked over to kiss her cheek. Cordelia answered, “Hey.” She went downstairs and they didn’t talk anymore. Later, Cordelia made an errand run with Misty to the grocery store. She got a text from Hank asking her to pick him up some dinner.

When they returned to the Academy, the two of them carried the groceries into the kitchen. Some of the other witches were in there: Fiona, Madison, Zoe, and Nan. None of them offered to help. Cordelia and Misty were putting everything up, Hank walked in, “Did you get what I told you to pick up?” Cordelia turned toward him, “It’s on the counter.” He got the Styrofoam box and headed to the living room to settle in front of the tv.

Seconds later Cordelia heard him say, “I forgot to get anything to drink, will you bring me a soda?” Without hesitation she opened the refrigerator, grabbed a soda, and took it to him. She saw that there was a football game on tv, and Hank had the Styrofoam box opened on his lap.

She was now right beside him. She reached the drink over, instead of just taking it he grabbed her hip with one hand while grabbing the soda with his other hand. He pushed his face between her breasts and motorboated her. She felt a look of disgust appear on her features as she pushed him away by his shoulder. He looked up at her with a smirk and said, “You smell good.”

Cordelia replied, “You’re fucking disgusting.” She turned and went back to the kitchen. She must have still had a dissatisfied look on her face, or the other witches all heard them because Madison asked in a bitchy tone, “What’s wrong Foxxy, did your man get a little handsy?” Cordelia didn’t reply, just went back to putting the groceries away until Fiona said, “That man is a piece of work. Jesus Christ, Delia, why did you marry him?” Cordelia turned on her heels, and angrily said, “Shut the fuck up, both of you.” She felt Misty place a comforting touch to her lower back.

Cordelia and Hank didn’t interact anymore until bedtime. She spent the rest of her day helping Misty with her magic and watching old, goofy movies with her, the girl could really lift her spirit. Cordelia changed into her pajamas, a silky black tank top and matching shorts. She got into bed and Hank came out of the bathroom to join her.

She already had her back to him, wanting to create as much distance as possible. Hank’s arm went around her, pulling her against the front of his body. She heard him say, “Turn over on your back, baby.” He pulled to her and she did it. He immediately leaned down and started kissing her. She barely even kissed him back, but she could feel his hand all over her breast.

She turned her head, bringing herself out of the kiss. Hank responded by kissing down her neck. Cordelia pushed against him with her hands, “Stop.” He pulled his head up to look at her and his hand that was groping her breast went down to her side. He asked her, “What’s wrong, baby?” Cordelia was really starting to hate the pet name.

She pushed him away far enough so she could get out from under him and stood up. She looked down at him and said, “I’ll be back in a minute.” Cordelia went out into the hallway, shutting the door behind her, and went to Misty’s room. “We need to tell him.” She brought Misty back to her room with her and Hank gave them a confused look.

Cordelia grabbed the girl’s hand and they both sat down on the edge of the bed. She motioned for Hank to scoot over to sit beside her. When he did, she paused briefly before telling him, “We’re sort of together.” She saw his eyes fall to where her and Misty’s hands were joined and resting on her thigh.

His eyes found hers again and he asked, “What...how long? I didn’t know you liked women.” Cordelia answered, “The last few days.”

“So, while I’ve been out of town you’ve been letting her fuck you?” He sounded angry which made Cordelia angry, she replied, “Yes, while you’ve been sleeping with one of your whores I’ve been with Misty. You know that you have no right to talk.” She could feel the girl squeezing her hand, trying to keep her clam. The visible anger on his face dissipated, “You’re right. Does that mean we can have a threesome?”

“NO!” both Cordelia and Misty answered in unison. “You’re lucky I still let you sleep in this bed,” Cordelia added. She watched Hank scoot back over to lay on his side of the mattress, he looked at Cordelia and asked, “Are we still going to have sex tonight?” Cordelia shook her head, “No, I was thinking that I want her to sleep beside me tonight.”

Hank gave her a look and said, “Whatever, but I’m staying right here. I’m not sleeping on the fucking couch.” Cordelia crawled over to lay down in the middle of the bed and urged Misty to lay down beside her. She made eye contact with the girl, “Are you ok with this?” Misty nodded and put an arm over Cordelia’s waist.

Hank got up and went to the bathroom for God knows what. When he shut the door, Misty straddled Cordelia, who was laying on her back. The girl said, “I can’t believe you just told him like that, it was kinda sexy.” She pushed her hands up Cordelia’s top and cupped her breasts.

Cordelia let out a sigh as her breasts and nipples were played with. The girl leaned down and they started sensually making out. When Cordelia arched her chest into the touch, Misty’s hands disappeared and she settled beside her on the bed, propping herself up with an elbow. Before she could groan out of frustration, she felt Misty’s hand push down her shorts and underwear.

Misty rubbed around her clit a few times before hitting just the right spot. Cordelia let her hand fall down onto the mattress beside her head palm up. She moaned and then moaned out, “Right there,” as she felt the muscles in her legs tense up. The girl smiled down at her before moving her arm around so she could hold Cordelia’s hand with her free one.

Her fingers always felt so good to Cordelia, she was always reactive to every touch the girl would give her. She had her legs flat down on the bed and she could feel them shaking as Misty quickened her pace, rubbing fast circles into her clit. Cordelia couldn’t stop moaning as she stared into blue eyes.

Misty’s gaze turned toward the bathroom door, Cordelia glanced over to see Hank start to walk toward them. She felt him lay back down on the bed beside her as she focused her gaze back onto Misty’s. She figured Hank would say something to try to stop it, but he didn’t.

Cordelia let out a loud, incredibly sensual moan and it only caused Misty to go faster. Her legs were shaking like crazy and she couldn’t stop her back from arching. “Ohh…,” she let out in a breathy moan. She felt herself contracting over and over as pleasure warmed her from the inside out.

She moaned continuously through it, until her orgasm subsided. She relaxed back onto the bed and Misty rubbed a few more circles into her, causing her to contract through a couple aftershocks, before pulling her hand out of her clothes. Cordelia felt the girl let go of her hand as she tried to catch her breath.

She looked at Hank when he said, “I haven’t heard you make those noises in a while.” She furrowed her brow at him and said, “Side effect of learning that your husband is cheating on you…takes all the pleasure away.”

Cordelia felt Misty’s hand on her thigh that was closest to Hank. She felt the girl pull to her and say, “Come here, I’m not done with you yet.” Cordelia let her pull her over to face her and pull her leg over the girl’s. She wrapped her arms around Misty’s neck as she felt the same hand push inside her clothing again.

This time two fingers pushed inside of her to start curling against her sweet spot. She was moaning already and then she felt a thumb start rubbing at her clit. She couldn’t contain the whimpers and moans that left her lips even if Hank was behind her, watching them.


	3. Ch. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misty or her marriage?

The following Tuesday, to Cordelia's dismay Hank was still home. He surprisingly-or not surprisingly- decided not to go out of town this week. He may have been in the Academy, but him and Cordelia had barely spoken.

Cordelia and Misty hadn't fooled around any since Saturday night. Misty slept in the bed with Cordelia and Hank that night. Cordelia enjoyed getting to cuddle with her all night, but it was more than a little awkward with Hank laying on her other side. She just wanted him to leave.

Right now, Cordelia was in her bedroom sitting on the edge of the dresser. Her shirt was completely unbuttoned, her bra straps were around her biceps, and the cups of her bra were pulled down. Her breasts were exposed. Misty's mouth was on her left nipple while her fingers were on the other one.

Cordelia had one hand on the back of the girl's head, holding her mouth in place, and the other on the top of her shoulder. Cordelia's skirt was rolled up mid-thigh, and Misty's hand had disappeared under it some time ago and her fingers had pushed her underwear aside. The girl had been rubbing her clit continuously at varying paces.

Cordelia kept letting out light moans, she tried to keep the noise down not wanting anyone to hear. The pleasure was building and building inside her. Hank walked in and shut the door while giving them a disapproving look. She was so close that even the sight of him didn't take any of the pleasure away. She tightened her grip on Misty so she wouldn't stop.

She heard Hank say, "Holy shit, you didn't even lock the door. What if someone else would have walked in?" Cordelia ignored him, her legs started twitching. Her orgasm hit her. She fully hugged Misty to her chest and moaned. "Oh...uh...uhh...God," she moaned.

She came back down, and Misty pulled away, letting her hands fall to Cordelia's waist. The girl raised her head up to look her in the eye and teased, "No, I'm just Misty." Cordelia giggled and playfully said, "Shut up."

She heard Hank harshly say, "Can you stop fucking my wife for five minutes? I need to talk to her." She saw the girl look at him apprehensively and reply, "Sure.." Misty pulled Cordelia's bra back into place, offered her a sweet smile, and left the room.

Cordelia stood up, smoothed her skirt down, and rebuttoned her shirt. She looked over at Hank as he sat down on the bed and she went over to sit beside him. They looked at each other and he said, “I think you should stop messing around with her.”

She couldn’t help but laugh in his face, she quietened down and said, “Of course you would think that.” He looked at her like he was slightly confused, she added, “You’ve been cheating on me for God knows how long and you get upset when you get a taste of your own medicine.”  He reached over and grabbed her hand.

She tried to pull away, but he had a good grip on her. “Relax,” he said calmly. She stopped trying to pull away as their hands rested on her thigh. He gently said, “I’ve done some things that I regret...Cordelia, I don’t know why I did. All I know is I’m still your husband and I love you.” She was still looking into his eyes, he could say all the right things, but she didn’t trust him. “Stop messing with her, baby. I promise I won’t cheat on you again. I’ll stay here with you everyday if that’s what you want, we can make this work.” Cordelia sighed and then said, “We can’t work it out. You ruined our marriage, I want you out of here.”

She felt his thumb start rubbing back and forth across the back of her hand. He leaned closer to her, she could feel his breath hitting her neck. He quietly said, “If it’s the sex, I can get you off like that too if you let me.” Cordelia pulled her hand out of his at that and pushed him back away from her, “That’s not what this is about. I can’t trust you and I like her.”

His arm went around her waist and he tried to kiss her, but she quickly pushed him away and stood up. She looked down at him and said, “Pack your stuff and leave. No one wants you here.” He gave her a defeated look and said, “Fine.”

“I’m going out to lunch with Misty then I have to run to the store. I should be gone for a few hours, I want you gone when I get back.”


	4. Ch. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happiness after Hank

Hank had left the Academy two days ago. He'd been gone before Cordelia made it back from the store and having lunch with Misty, like she'd requested. It was strange, Cordelia had known their marriage was in ruins and she'd wanted him to leave, but she still felt a since of lose. She guessed that was normal.

Her and Misty loved spending time together, the girl was the brightest spot in her life. Cordelia was astonished by how whimsical the girl was. She was always playful, and Cordelia often saw her twirling around in one of her flowy dresses to Stevie Nick's. Cordelia couldn't believe she missed that while she was blind, watching the way Misty moved was one of her favorite things to do now.

She had just stepped back through the door of the Academy with Misty. They had just gotten back from a wonderful dinner. It was their first date and it couldn’t have gone better. At first, when Cordelia had suggested the idea, she wasn’t sure the girl would be into the idea. Cordelia didn’t know if Misty was really into fancy dinners and she had been very nervous when she had officially asked the girl out.

Misty had jumped out of joy- literally- when Cordelia had asked her. She could tell the girl was excited, she had pulled Cordelia into a super tight hug and she felt her heart skip a beat at how ecstatic that girl had been. It made her feel better about herself knowing that Misty wanted to be with her so badly.

Now that they were back from the date, Cordelia shut the front door and she felt Misty’s fingers lace into hers. Misty gently pulled to her hand, Cordelia made eye contact with her to see the girl’s eyes sparkling. It was so sweet to see her so happy. While at dinner, the girl had gushed over it being her first real date ever.

Cordelia could feel her cheeks getting sore at how wide her smile was. Misty smiled back at her and asked, “Can I take ya back to my room?” She immediately responded, “Yes.” They walked hand in hand to her room. Cordelia let her purse drop to the floor and Misty lead her to the bed.

Misty sat on the edge of the bed and pulled Cordelia down to straddle her lap. Cordelia’s breath hitched as she let her body grind down onto Misty. She felt one hand firmly grab her ass and the girl’s other hand grabbed her hair. Lips were on her own, they were kissing feverishly.

The hand on her ass really dug in, causing Cordelia to let a moan slip and her body ground down into her over and over. Cordelia’s arms never left from around the girl’s neck as she kept them there to steady herself. Another moan left her lips, going directly into the girl’s mouth. Misty pulled out of the kiss and huskily said, “I’m still hungry.”

Cordelia stopped her movements and Misty clarified, “I want to eat you out…can I?” Cordelia felt her insides turn to jelly as she groaned out, “Yes.” The girl smiled up at her, Cordelia felt her hands move to unzip her black dress, she lifted her arms up and then it was pulled over her head and dropped to the floor.

She felt Misty’s hands grab her hips, they pull her up and then threw her on the bed onto her back. The girl crawled up beside her to quickly get rid of her bra, her thong was being peeled off shortly after. Lips met again for a sensual kiss.

Misty’s lips trailed down her body, making Cordelia shudder and take a deep breath. The girl kissed down the valley between her breasts, Cordelia sighed and arched into her, her breasts wanting attention. She didn’t get her lips, but her hands did settle there as she kissed farther down.

Those hands softly rubbed her chest, catching her hard nipples between her fingers. Cordelia turned her face to the side to rest against the mattress as Misty kissed right on her belt line. The girl kissed her way down and teased her clit with a feather-light kiss before making her way down and taking a big lick all the way from her entrance to her clit.

Cordelia grabbed onto the sheets at her sides, feeling Misty’s tongue for the first time was already making her delirious. She moaned as she felt the girl lick her over and over, her moans getting louder when her tongue would brush over her clit. The girl must have read the signals because her lips wrapped around her clit and her tongue harshly attacked.

Fast and harsh flicks of the tongue had Cordelia gripping at the sheets for dear life and moaning, **loudly**. “Oh my God!” Her lower back arched and the heels of her feet pushed against the mattress, trying to push her away from all of the pressure. Really, she didn’t want to go anywhere, and she couldn’t anyway because Misty’s hands were not only stimulating her nipples, but successfully holding her in place.

Cordelia knew she was being loud, but _God_ , the amount of pleasure that tongue was bringing was unreal.

Outside of the room, the witches had gathered in the hallway after being woken up. They were all just outside of Misty’s room. Fiona exasperated, “What the Hell kind of gay shit is this?” Madison glared at her and bitchily said, “That’s your daughter, right? Moaning like a porn star while the swamp bitch screws her brains out.”

Fiona looked at the door and replied, “Jesus, I’ve never heard her this loud. Not even when she was a teenager,” she shrugged, “That lesbian witch is better than that piece of shit she married.” Fiona headed back to her room. Everyone else was still standing around until Myrtle said, “Alright dearies, let’s let them have their fun,” and she motioned them away with her arms. On the way back to their rooms Nan said, “You don’t even want to know what either of them were thinking.”

“Ew, gross,” Zoe replied.

Cordelia moaned loudly again and bit at the sheet to keep from screaming. She was on cloud nine as Misty milked her through the most intense orgasm of her life. Her vision was blurry as pleasure coursed through her veins, her hips rocking up into the girl’s mouth in an attempt to feel it longer.

She finally started to come back down after what felt like an eternity, her whole body jolting like an electrical current. She let go of the sheet with both her hands and her teeth as her butt relaxed onto the bed. She felt Misty pull away and saw her sit up, her lips and chin shiny. She watched the girl wipe clean with the back of her hand.

They made eye contact. Cordelia was still breathing heavily, she said, “You’re amazing…that was amazing.” Misty smiled at her and replied, “Glad ya liked it. I didn’t know for sure if ya would let me do it.”

Cordelia smiled at her with genuine happiness before leaning up to grab both of her cheeks and pulling her down into a kiss. She quickly rolled on top of the girl and undressed her. Cordelia kissed at her chest and collarbones. She leaned up to look into her eyes and said, “Tell me if I do something you don’t like.” She kissed Misty and proceeded to kiss down until she was to her most sacred area.

Cordelia was feeling nervous, she never thought she’d ever go down on a woman. She’d never wanted to until Misty, but now she wanted to please this girl more than anything. She leaned in and gently kissed her clit then lightly licked it a few times. She was feeling shy about her lack of experience, she tried to push that away and think about what she liked herself.

She firmly licked over the girl’s clit and swirled her tongue all over it. She heard a moan. She quickly had the thought that if she liked to be eaten out like an animal devouring its prey than maybe Misty would too. There was only one way to find out…

She licked down her slit to her entrance and quickly stuck her tongue deep inside, she had a long tongue after all. She heard Misty moan as she wiggled her tongue all around, when she felt that rough patch inside Misty, she zeroed in on it, curling her tongue up and licking down it harshly. The girl’s legs jerked as her moans were like music to Cordelia’s ears. Cordelia gripped onto her thighs, keeping them pushed open and down toward the mattress.

The taste of Misty was something Cordelia had never tasted anything similar to. It was indescribable, all she knew was she liked it, _really_ liked it. She pulled her tongue out and licked up the girl’s slit, landing on her clit. Cordelia roughly nipped it, testing the waters. She as answered with a high-pitched, “OW, Cordelia!” and hands wrapping into her hair.

Cordelia settled her teeth into the bud, nipping as she sucked. She dragged her teeth on it, feeling hands pull to her hair and hearing more high-pitched moans. She gave her a break from her teeth and roughly licked with the flat of her tongue trying to soothe it while still bringing pleasure. “ _Cordelia_ , shit…”

She felt Misty arching into her. She swirled her tongue and sucked the bud back into her mouth. She could feel the girl’s clit pulsing as she sucked on it. She barred her teeth down on it as she licked mercilessly. She heard the **LOUD** moans and glanced up to see a look of pure pleasure on Misty’s face.

Her hands in her hair got impossibly tighter as Cordelia felt her body tense up under her and then shake its way through an orgasm that was sure to go down in the books. Cordelia didn’t slow down until the girl whined pitifully. Cordelia pulled away and sat back on her knees to enjoy Misty’s post orgasm glow. When the girl calmed down, she looked up at Cordelia, “Wow, ya really dug in.” Cordelia smiled and wiped at her face with her hand, even her nose and cheeks were wet.

Misty pulled her down to lay beside her. They cuddled together and Misty said, “I’m so happy to call ya mine.” Cordelia smiled at her sweetly and replied, “I’m happier with you than I’ve ever been in my life.”

Misty smiled, “Good, ‘cause I’m not letting ya go.”


End file.
